


Если нужна тебе музыка

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: — Ты знаешь, что я не танцую, Бак. Да и на кой чёрт? Кто станет танцевать со мной?





	Если нужна тебе музыка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if it's music you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533235) by [cu_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cu_mara/pseuds/cu_mara). 



Туфли стучат по кухонному кафелю. Туфли для танцев, потому что он их таковыми обозначил: им приходилось бывать и туфлями для церкви, и туфлями «готов к знакомству с твоей мамой», и туфлями «кажусь умником, хоть это и неправда». Раскрасневшийся, с воротником расстёгнутым и глазами сверкающими, как и его ухмылка, Баки несётся вихрем и целует Стива в щёку — дыхание сбившееся и отдающее солодом, тёплое.

— Боже, сколько же ты выпил? — Стив хоть и морщит нос, но не улыбнуться не может. Баки весь светится, и опьянение тут ни при чём. — Пахнешь как мой дядя Падрайг.

— А ты говоришь как твоя мать, — Баки выделывает пируэт и отодвигает стол, пальцами едва касаясь дерева. — Приходи в следующий раз, а? Там ведь весело, Стиви, это… — ухмыляясь, точно кот: — тот ещё кутёж.

— И кто теперь говорит как моя мать? Ты знаешь, что я не танцую, Бак. Да и на кой чёрт? Кто станет танцевать со мной?

Баки смеётся, будто ответ очевиден и восхитителен:

— Я!

Он хватает его, неуклюже и взбудораженно поднимает со стула и увлекает в объятия: одна рука греет Стивову талию, в другой — его ладонь. Он принимается петь, петь громко, торжественно, словно совершенно неважно, что уже перевалило за полночь, а соседи спят, словно неважно, что он и под угрозой смерти не смог бы не напортачить с тональностью.

— Как роскошен он, как мил! Красотка… Красавец! такой на весь Бруклин один…

Кружась в диком, балагурном вальсе, врезаясь в мебель, смеясь, точно мальчишка, Баки вертится, а Стив плетётся следом, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и чувствуя себя почти пьяным от света в глазах Баки и головокружения, от того, как тот смотрит на него — будто не на что ему больше в этом мире глядеть.

— Amadán1, — произносит Стив, вцепившись в его руку, а Баки лишь шире ухмыляется.

— Он заигрывает на раз-два-три… — Баки наклоняет его, держа за талию на одном честном слове. Стив изо всех сил хватается за его плечо.

— Господи, — запыхавшись, — ты и с девушками в танцевальных залах такое проворачиваешь?

Баки жмётся ртом к горлу Стива, словно изголодавшееся создание.

— Нет.

Он разворачивает их — совсем чуть-чуть, не до конца, — отшатывается назад к буфету, притягивает разрумянившегося Стива к груди.

— Приходи в следующий раз. Хочу держать руку на тебе. Хочу прийти со своим любимчиком.

Рот у Баки мягкий, как у маленького херувима. Глаза — потемневшие и распахнутые.

— Баки.

Он целует Стива милостиво, медленно, со вкусом ликёра и сигаретного дыма, держа его близко-близко. После он грузно опускает лоб на Стивово плечо, и налившееся тяжестью от выпивки тело его покачивается прямо там, где он стоит. Стив раскачивается вместе с ним. Не совсем в медленном танце, но это и не назвать чем-то иным.

— Ты мой любимчик, — говорит Баки заплетающимся языком. — Стив. Стиви. Мой Стив.

— Как же ты пьян, дорогуша, — говорит ему Стив, поглаживая по волосам, превратившимся во влажный беспорядок. — Только глянь на себя. Ты чудом добрался до дома.

— Расскажу маме, когда доберусь домой, — с чудовищным ирландским акцентом бормочет Баки, быстро забывший про мелодию. А затем мягче и со своим собственным: — Ты мой любимчик.

— Знаю, Бак, — Стив легонько тянет его. — Ты уже говорил. Ну же, пойдём. Пора спать.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Придурок (ирл.).
> 
> Баки напевает народную ирландскую песню «I’ll Tell Me Ma».
> 
> Расскажу маме, когда доберусь домой,  
>  Что мальчишки не оставляют девчонок в покое,  
>  Они дёргают меня за косы и украли мой гребень,  
>  Но всё в порядке, когда я прихожу домой.
> 
> Она роскошна, она мила,  
>  Красавица такая на весь Дублин одна.  
>  Она заигрывает на раз-два-три,  
>  Молю, скажи мне, кто она?


End file.
